


Positive Embodiment

by wetdryvac



Series: Coyote [1]
Category: Coyote - Fandom, Crow - Fandom, shadow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac
Summary: Occasionally, Coyote is taken literally, to their detriment and entertainment. Somewhat crass.





	1. Positive Embodiment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm better at poetry, really, but OK. Here you go. The explicit is minor, and very, "Wait, what?"

Coyote wakes up in the form of a young woman with his penis in his mouth. Spits it out, puts it back on, gets it backwards. Looks down, shakes her head, gets her braid in her eyes. Fumbles it off again, looks it over some, moans, “Went and bit myself. That’s just not right.” Says, “Heal!” Nothing happens. Says, “Heal, or I’ll throw you to Crow!” Nothing happens.

Two black eyes look over, “Well?”

Coyote swears in all the languages she knows. It takes a while – Coyote knows a lot of languages. Hopefully, “Heal?” Nothing. Throws his penis to Crow.

“Thank-you Coyote, I do love when you’re in a giving mood.”

Coyote kicks dirt, wanders off towards a stream, still swearing. Kneels at the waters’ edge. She pauses, pulls her braid back out of her eyes, takes a drink. Wipes her mouth, “…and fuck me too, for being so clever.”

Two black eyes look over, “Well?”

Coyote swears in all the languages she knows. It takes a while, and not just because of the number of languages - this time she’s decorative about it. Hopefully, “Heal?” Nothing.

Nine moons, maybe ten, and Coyote’s born to herself anew. By the blanket where Coyote sleeps, a thump – the sort worth opening one eye for, but not both after a hard day’s labor. “Well,” Mutters Coyote, “At least it was a good time.” Puts his penis back on, right-way forward for a change.

Moans. Takes it back off, staggers back to the stream to wash it, sees Crow leaning comfortably in the crook of a tree, clicking his beak. “Crow, what have you done with this?” She brandishes her penis in the wind, “It feels like it’s been,” Coyote pauses suddenly. “You know. Dragged through gravel, or something.” Crow just grins and clicks his beak once more.

Coyote says nothing further, washes her penis, puts it back on. Steps out of the body of the young woman and into his other own, hackles slowly going down. Starts walking back home, followed into the still twilight by the ever so faintly yipping caw of a laughing murder.

“Shhhhhh,” Says Coyote, and, “Shhhhhh.”

That night, Coyote sleeps alone.


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those stories where Coyote’s a bit of an idiot? Just aren’t so. It was always a good idea at the time, and the best of tricksters always have the best of at the time.

So Coyote, he’s sitting on the hill at the very most beginning of the world, waiting, talking to himself some. Says, “Coyote, you’ve got a long and lonesome ahead of you if you don’t do something about it.” He’s been listening to background radiation – maybe taking some of it in by now – probably a little crazy. Tucks his tail in underneath to keep it warm a bit so he can think.

Tail’s warm, and set for thinking, so Coyote eyes his paws all anew, hums a little making song. Draws a symbol on the ground that’s just popped into his head. Nice round circle in the world stuff, but empty, empty. Coyote eyes it a bit, puts a slash up the middle so it can eye him back, but nothing happens. Radiation’s a little steep now, so when Coyote’s frustrated laughter calls his shadow to him for the first of times, he thinks he might be going mad.

“Hey, get out from under. That’s what I’m sitting on, and you’re getting all under my tail.”

Shadow looks back, Coyote just knows this is trouble. But other than background radiation – and that’s Universe’s business – Coyote’s been alone so long he goes off like a spring when his Shadow replies, “Hey, get out from over. That’s what I’m sitting on, and you’re getting all over my tail.” Coyote lands a world away, sinks into the world stuff, glares back at Shadow. Hackles up, comes across the empty and deliberately sets down right where he’s been.

“I was here first. Position of precedence, you might say.” Coyote’s a bit ruffled still, and out of breath.  
“I heard,” Shadow says, “You called, I came. Sounded like you needed something.”

Coyote lifts a paw, Shadow mirrors. Shadow lifts a paw, Coyote mirrors, one or the other. It’s hard to tell. Coyote rocks side to side, watches Shadow watching him watching Shadow, all on the hill at the very most beginning of the world. Coyote sniffs, but just gets world stuff up his nose. Sneezes. Listens to the background, calculating distances in his head.

“Well, supposing I did need something – what makes you think you were wanted?”  
Shadow tilts its head, Coyote mirrors. “What makes you think I wasn’t?”  
“There’s that,” Coyote says, “But what would I want you for?”  
“Oh, that,” Shadow scratches, Coyote scratches, “Trade, I suppose. You’re warm, and you’re thinking with your tail. I like that. I’ll trade you company for a share in those things.”

Coyote thinks a minute. Somewhere, he’s pretty sure he’s talking to himself, so he steps out of himself. Shadow steps out of itself. “Well that’s no good,” Coyote mutters twice, jumps at the sound of his own voice, “And I sound different from the outside.” Shadow has two voices too, but Coyote hears them both the same as before, “Well, now there’s two of you, and I’m still talking to myself.”

Coyote doesn’t like this one bit, chews a paw, thinks about it some –watches himself chewing his paw, watches Shadow chewing his paw. Touches noses with himself, gets a good whiff of Coyote. “Well that’s different. I smell like me twice, and the me smell,” Coyote sniffs Shadow under him more carefully, “Smells a bit like you.”

Coyote drops his jaw in a grin, steps into himself carefully, so as not to tear the edges. “I tell you what. I don’t like this lonesome, and I really don’t like all this talking to myself, so something for something. I keep you warm, and you show me company.”

Shadow laughs Coyote’s laugh, long and lonesome – then of a sudden leans up and bites him right on the nose. Coyote says a bad word, goes straight up, a drop of blood from his nose goes straight down, plop – right into the circle and slash he’s drawn. Now it’s watching him, way, way above hill at the very most beginning of the world.

Now Coyote’s not alone.


End file.
